Phantom Eevee
by Phantomspirit12
Summary: When a new enemy casts his spell over Amity, the town must live their lives as Pokémon, until they find the one responsible...
1. Chapter 1: Rewrite

**Sup peeps! I know what you're thinking****_: Phantomspirit WHY aren't you working on your other stories or writing Phantom Cars with BloodBlossom_****? Well I have an answer to that. To celebrate the ending of Phantom Cars, I have decided to post a new crossover. This story will be a little weird at first with the villain and his reasons but you'll get over it.**

**Danny: At least he ****_has _****a reason. *Looks at Box Ghost***

**Box Ghost: BEWARE!**

**Phantomspirit: Will ****_someone _****shut him up! Moon use Psychic!**

**Moon: Breeeeeeeeeeeeee-OOOOOOOOOOON**

**Danny: Uhhhhhhh, who is that?**

**Phantomspirit: Oh, This is Moon, my shiny Umbreon. Anyways, ONTO THE STORY! Also SPOILER ALERT FOR ANYONE THAT READS IT: **

**_~Prologue (First person POV)~_**

I was killed by them, humans. Now I will have my revenge.

I was just another normal water type, living out my days in the Lake Of Rage. Others of my kind were captured by trainers, it was very rare though. Every time a trainer would capture one of us, we would be forced to evolve.

One day I was trapped by a net. The humans took me into their buildings, weighed me and did other tests. Finally, they slapped me onto a metal table, raised a large knife, and brought it down, ending my life as if cutting a string.

My eyes snapped open to see a vast green landscape with random purple doors floating around me...

**~Cookies for who guesses what kind of Pokémon he is!~**

The figure of Danny flew silently on the beautiful Friday night, his friends riding on scooters below him. The sky was dark, stars scattered randomly around the bright moon. Wind rushed past the boys face, making him smile. It had been hours since he had finished his weekly homework assignment from Lancer.

Sam pressed her finger against the button on her Fenton Phones "How are you doing up there Danny?"

"I'm okay. There hasn't been much ghost activity lately, even Boxy hasn't shown up that much."

"What do you think happened to them?" The Techno geek asked, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

"I don't know Tucker. Either they're afraid of something, or planning something. I'm going with the latter." The halfa sighed, running a gloved hand through his shaggy hair. He was about to speak again, but was interrupted by a swirl of blue mist coming from his mouth.

"Hello, Phantom" a voice from behind greeted.

Danny whipped around to see a golden fish, it's scales gleaming in the moonlight. "Who are you?" he asked. Wondering why there was a ghostly fish in front of him.

The golden fish began to speak "I, am Rage, and I am here to take my revenge on you humans for what you have done!"

Danny rolled his green eyes taking a battle stance "How are you going to do that?", he asked, trying to stall, looking for a weak spot.

Smirking, the golden fish replied, "You see, I may be just a simple Pokémon, but, I will spread my curse all over this world!"

Danny's eyes burned with anger and confusion as he uncapped the Fenton Thermos. He was about to suck the fish in, but noticed that he had disappeared from sight. Sighing, he closed the lid on the thermos and flew down to his friends.

"What do you think he did to the town?" The Goth asked.

"I don't know, but were going to find out what that floating fish-stick wanted." He looked up at the sky "It's getting late, we should go home.".

The trio of friends nodded and headed towards their houses.

**~Why this last part took me over 4 hours to do, I don't know.~**

Danny awoke to the annoying shrill of his alarm clock. Slamming his hand down on it, he got up and went to get ready for the day. He pulled his shirt over his messy black hair in front of his mirror. He looked up at the reflection, only to recoil in shock to see his blue eyes replaced had been replaced by silvery ovals. He landed in the tub and struggled to get up as he inspected his eyes closer. They had become more oval shaped and gray with black and white flecks dotting the surface. Rushing out of the bathroom, his toothbrush long forgotten, and scrambling to pick up the phone, he dialed Sam's number and waited for her to pick up.

_'Please pick up, please pick up...'_ His mind repeated over and over again, like a broken record. He knew he had to talk to them.

A groggy Sam picked up on the other end "Danny? What is it?"

_'Yes!'_

"No time to talk, meet me and Tucker in the park" Hanging up, Danny then called Tucker and told him the same thing. After doing this he decided to see if his Ghost powers still worked. Walking up to the mirror again, he let the familiar white rings wash over him changing him into his ghost form. He was surprised when he looked up to see his ghost forms green eyes staring back. Joy filled his mind until those green eyes started to morph into the same oval shaped eyes that his human form had, the only difference being that his ghost forms new eyes were a lighter color.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Danny was sitting on the fountain, wearing sunglasses, when Sam showed up. Fearing the worst, Danny looked at Sam's eyes as his suspicions were confirmed, her eyes had changed too. Instead of having purple eyes, she had large dark brown ones, and by the looks of it, she didn't even notice.

"Why are you wearing those sunglasses Danny?"

"I'll tell you when Tucker gets here" He responded. They sat there for about a minute until they heard their friend panting as he entered the park. Danny looked at his eyes to find that he was correct yet again. Tuckers pupils had become smaller and turned black. Sighing he stood up and turned to face his friends. "Do you guys remember what happened last night?"

"Is this why you called us here today?" The techno geek asked.

Danny nodded his head, reached for his sunglasses, and took them off. He looked up so his friends could see his eyes.

They jumped in shock at seeing his eyes as one thought crossed their minds

_'If Danny's like this, what about us?'_

Slowly, they looked at each other's eyes only to be surprised again when they saw that their eyes had changed too.

"That's probably what that fish was talking about last night, it's even affecting my ghost form!" Danny exclaimed, a burning sensation beginning to form on his ears.

"Um, Danny." Sam pointed at him "Your ears are kinda, um, glowing." She pulled out a hand mirror and handed it to Danny.

Startled, the halfa held up the mirror only to see his ears basked in a bright blue light, he was so surprised that he almost dropped the mirror in shock. The light began to glow brighter, and it seemed like his ears were growing longer. The blue light finally died out, leaving two pointed, silver ears in its place.

**Finally! That took me over a week!**

**Anyways guys I have been wanting to do this for awhile now and finally I have! Also guys check out my other story! It's called Phantom Videos!**

**See you later guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

**Also forgot to mention this, Vlad's not in this fic! No asking about him okay!**

The black haired teenager stood in shock, staring at his reflection. His ears had become more pointed and developed silver fur. Sighing, he handed the mirror back to Sam and pinched the bridge of his nose "This is not good, it looks like I'm transforming faster than you guys are. Who knows what could come next."

Sam suddenly realized something and stood up "Wait, if we're like this, then what about the rest of the town?"

"I don't know Sam" Tucker stated "But that Rage guy, he looked familiar, I just don't know where I've seen him before."

Danny shook his head, exhausted "We're going to have to find out about him, but for now, let's go check on the rest of the town."

The trio nodded and went their separate ways, each of them heading towards their own houses.

Danny creaked his front door open, making sure to peak around it before going in. He quietly went up the stairs and into his sisters room, luckily it was early and his parents weren't up. "Jazz" he whispered while shaking his sister "Jazz, wake up." His sisters eyes fluttered open and Danny took notice that they had become yellow with orange pupils.

As soon as she looked up her eyes widened at the sight of her brothers face "Danny..." She breathed "What happened to you?" She got up and turned to face her brother.

"Might want to look in the mirror yourself." He stated. A look of confusion crossed Jazz's face before she got up and walked over to her mirror. She jumped in shock at seeing her reflection and then calmly walked back to Danny.

She sighed "Okay, what happened?"

Glad that she remained calm Danny began explaining what had happened the previous night.

Jazz pondered over his words for a few seconds "So, from what I'm getting, the entire world is turning into whatever kind of creature that fish guy was?"

"Yes." Danny answered simply.

"Do your powers still work?" Jazz asked, changing the subject.

Danny nodded as a response "I probably shouldn't 'Go Ghost' for awhile, I did after my eyes changed, and my ghost forms eyes did too after I went changed."

Jazz nodded "Okay, but let's go get Mom and Dad."

Danny nodded and led the way down to his parents' bedroom. He knew that they would probably freak out when they saw his ears, so he asked Jazz to go in first. She stepped over to her parents and shook them lightly.

"WHERE'S THE GHOST!?" A screaming Jack Fenton yelled out after being awakened. His wife, Maddie, shot up like a rocket at hearing this, almost smacking Jazz in the face in the process.

"DAD! Calm down. There's no ghost, but you need to see something" Jazz had her eyes closed, not revealing what had happened yet. "Something happened last night." She quietly admitted. "I saw the ghost kid and some other ghost fighting yesterday, you two were asleep so I didn't want to wake you up. The other ghost, Rage, did something to the town." Jazz opened her eyes and, at seeing this, her parents stared in shock at their daughter. "It's happening to everyone, but it's mostly taken effect on Danny..."

Jazz stepped back, allowing Danny to walk forward so their parents could see him. He put his hand behind his neck out of sheer awkwardness before his parents jumped slightly at seeing their son's change. They had the exact same thought:

_'What about the rest of the town?'_

Both of the Fenton parents walked over to the mirror, prepared for what they were about to see. They shook their heads in sadness at seeing that they had changed too. Jack's eyes had become dark black with no pupils, like obsidian. Maddie's eyes had become a deep red. They came back into their bedroom and sat on the bed.

"Breaking news, Amity Park!"

Each member of the Fenton family looked up in surprise to see the news on the television. In all of the confusion, they had forgotten that it was on. The screen at the bottom had 'Breaking News!' in bold red letters "Breaking news Amity Park!" A traumatized looking Lance Thunder repeated to the viewers, his eyes had changed too, becoming round and brown. "Apparently the entire town's eyes have changed! We have received reports that other parts of the world are being effected as we speak. All this being said, the mayor, Vladimir Masters, has told us to try and live out our normal lives as much as possible until we can figure all of this out."

The children of Amity Park groaned in frustration, they had believed that, since this was happening to the town, they would get to stay home from school.

Jazz stared in disbelief "They expect us to continue our lives like this? What if it gets worse like it did with Danny!?"

"I don't know Jazz" Danny began "we could just live with it until someone figures this out." shaking his head, he trudged up to his room. Leaning against the wall he pondered over the happenings of that morning. He paced around his cubiculum **(Look it up...)** with a hand to his head _'This is going to be harder than I thought...'_ Danny was then interrupted by the ringing of his phone. Taking out his phone, he recognized the number instantly, and put it up to his ear. "Sam? "

"Hey Danny" the voice of Sam said "Remember what happened earlier this morning, with your, well, you know. It's happened to us."

The raven haired teen almost dropped the phone at hearing this "What?"

"Our ears changed too!" Sam sighed at her clueless friend over the telephone, "Anyways, how do you think we should fix this? Go into the Ghost Zone and track that fish down?"

"It looks like it, but it's going to be even harder because of school and- oh no..." Danny had been interrupted from his statement when he noticed a bright glow on his left hand. It began to glow brighter, as it had with his ears not an hours before, and change. His five fingers merged together into a three-toed paw. The light faded to show the paw covered in silver fur.

"Danny? What happened?"

Danny, who was still in shock, could only respond "I'll-I'll tell you later." Setting the phone down, he decided to go down and get some breakfast, and try to calm down. He went through the day with no more surprises, patiently awaiting the next day's events.

**FINALLY! **

**Time to answer reviews!**

**BloodBlossom88: Lol. Thx BB**

**Azorawing: Thank you! Believe me, I have been thinking about the story ever since I came up with it.**

**BelieveInYourDreams: Thanks!**

**GirlFish: Thx.**

**yukimenoko602: Lol! It's fine. Thanks!**

**Well, If anyone needs me I'll be playing Pokémon Soul Silver!**

**Danny: Watch out for Whitney!**

**Me: Ya, I've defeated her before, but that was when I was a noob to the games, IT'S LEVEL GRINDING TIME!**

**Danny: Why the games had her, I do not know...**

**Me: I feel you...**

**Moon: Breeeeeee-ON! (I can take her!)**

**Me: Lol. Thanks Moon. Cya later guys! **


	3. Chapter 3: Of Changes to Come!

**Hello again! I am finished with every other story except for Phantom Videos (Which I'm probably going to keep un-completed since I will keep adding to it.) I also really love the support for this story, even if it MIGHT be short.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Danny looked down at his cereal bowl with a hint of sadness, it was Monday and he was getting ready for school. It had been hard, considering that one of his thumbs was missing, but he was managing. He did visit Sam and Tucker, and saw that their ears had changed too. Sam's had become brown and pointed, like triangles. Tuckers had become blue with a yellow stripe, flattened back on his head.

After setting his bowl in the sink, Danny grabbed his backpack and walked out the door. His head and ears were down during his whole journey to Sam's house, she was waiting for him as he walked up the sidewalk.

"Hey Danny!" a slightly cheerful Sam said. Her now brown eyes sparkled in the sunlight.

Danny smiled at her emotion, if she had a good attitude about this, then he should too. Putting a smile on his face, Danny responded back "Hey Sam. Let's go pick up Tucker okay?"

Sam nodded, and the two began making their way to their meat loving friends house. Danny rapped on the door and stepped back to wait for his friend. The door opened and Tucker stepped out. The three continued their walk to school.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They walked up to the front of the school to see almost every student wandering in the hall and hanging around the front, each of them having different eyes. A few of them even had changed ears, like Danny and his friends. The trio walked in and headed towards their lockers.

As Danny was turning the combination on his lock, he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Hey! Fenton!" Dash called as he stomped up to Danny. His eyes had become red and pointed with black pupils. Pushing a finger into his chest he began

"How should I know?" Danny faked, "I was stuck in my room all night. Now leave me alone Dash. I'm having enough trouble with my locker as it is." Danny muttered as he turned his attention back to his locker, but was interrupted as Dash grabbed him by the back of the shirt.

"I don't think I heard you right, Fenton. Did you say you needed help getting into your locker?" With an evil grin, Dash then forcefully opened Danny's locker, stuffed the halfa inside, and closed the door.

"Ow…" The teen muttered after being crammed in such an enclosed space. He began banging his fist on the door, waiting for someone to let him out. After almost a full minute, the steel door opened to reveal Sam's concerned face behind it.

"You okay?" She asked.

Sighing, Danny nodded "Fine."

Sam placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It'll be okay. He'll get his karma soon."

At hearing this, Danny smiled. They then walked to their classes for the day.

**~~~~~~~~Leave it to Dash…~~~~~~~~~~**

"Mr. Fenton, I know that, whatever this is, is scaring a few people, but could you at least make an attempt to not be late?" A red eyed Mr. Lancer asked.

"Sorry, Mr. Lancer, locker problems" Danny began, while glaring at Dash "I'll try not to be late next time"

"Good."

Nodding a thanks to the overweight teacher, Danny took his seat in the classroom

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LUNCH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"I think I've figured it out guys." Tucker exclaimed while taking a bite out of his hamburger "That Rage guy, he was a thing called a Pokémon! I didn't know they we're actually real."

"What do you mean Tucker?" The halfa questioned.

Tucker shook his head "A Pokémon was a type of creature from an old video game I used to play, It's not as popular as it was a long time ago. Anyways, he was a Magikarp."

The goth looked up from her food "So we should learn more about them, right?"

"That would probably be the best thing to do" Danny replied "Might as well learn _what_ we're turning into instead of why it's happening" He then took a bite out of his own hamburger only to put a finger to his mouth in pain "Ow… what the- oh crap..."

"What is it?" The techno geek asked.

Danny sighed "Let's just say that my teeth are a_ lot_ sharper."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I think I'm just going through the changes of the week…~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Danny woke up on Wednesday... with a tail.

He had gone to sleep the night before, had a dreamless night, and then woke up with a tail. He legitimately freaked out at first, but then stopped to inspect it closer. It was silver and puffball shaped with a white tip at the end. To his surprise, he discovered that he could move it on his own and got used to it almost instantly. After getting ready, he grabbed his blue backpack and rushed out the door without a second thought.

He received a few strange looks as he walked through the halls and towards his locker. Sam and Tucker came up to him as he was struggling with the combination lock. "Hey guys" he grunted, still wrangling with the lock. He finally heard a click and the locker swung open.

"Hey Danny" The responded in synch, trying oh so very hard not to look at the silver puffball on their friends back.

Danny knew that they were trying not to take notice,"Guys, it's okay, yes I have a tail, happy now?"

"A little, I mean, I didn't want to be the one to break it to you. It does look hilarious though" Tucker laughed out, earning a jab in the ribs from Sam "Ow…"

Rolling his eyes at this, Danny then began taking his supplies out for his first class, but was interrupted as the bright blue glow from before enveloped his whole body, he let out a startled yelp as it happened. For anybody watching him, his body seemed to shrink and change in the light. It finally died out, leaving an unconscious, silver creature on the ground. A ring of starry light flashing around him in a circle before dying out.

**Well, that was interesting.**

**Danny: Wait, I just realized something.**

**Me: What?**

**Danny: In every single crossover story you have, I turn into something.**

**Me: Ya, I know. Don't worry, I'll make some where you don't change, okay?**

**Danny: Thank you, now answer the reviews.**

**Me: Okay okay, now get off my back will ya?**

**BelieveInYourDreams: Lol, I have**

**GirlFish: Jack's not a Snorlax, even though I did think of making him one… Also Sam's not a dark type. :3**

**RCRC36: Thanks!**

**BloodBlossom88: Lol. You will find out soon…**

**Kiomori: Well, he only had one paw at the time, so ya. You are correct with the Maddie thing. No, no one else is an Eevee. The only one you got was Maddie. Good try though. Yeah, Magikarps, lol.**

**yukimenoko602: I am writing the next chapter :3**

**SomeItalian: Mmmmmmh, cookie…**

**Me: AH-HA! TAKE THAT YOU STUPID MILTANK! DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO USE MILK DRINK! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Danny: Uhhhhhhhh, Spirit?**

**Me: Yah?**

**Danny: Don't you think you're taking this a little too seriously?**

**Me: No, why?**

**Danny: No reason…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. I'm back! OHMYGOSH I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS! I got grounded on my B-Day, and had to go to California over Thanksgiving. I really do love this story, so I'm not giving up on it. Enjoy!**

"Danny? Danny, wake up." The Goth lightly shook the sleeping figure, it was all silver with a white collar of fur around it's neck. She sighed in relief as his gray eyes fluttered open and he began to speak. At least he could still talk

"S-sam?" He slurred, obviously still not fully awake.

Tucker butted in "Phew, we can still understand you."

"What do you mean?"

Shaking her head, Sam pulled out a hand mirror and held it in front of Danny. His eyes snapped completely open at seeing his reflection.

"What the heck!?" _'Great! now I look like a little PUFFBALL! Can this day get any worse!?'_ Shaking his head, he then placed it against the lockers beside him and sighed. They needed to fix this soon or the entire town could end up like this. Reluctantly, he picked his head up to speak, but soon thought against it, picked up his backpack between his teeth, and began dragging it towards his classes.

Sam ran up to him to offer help, but the halfa refused, wanting to do it for himself. He silently dragged his supplies down the hall, not noticing that he was alone.

Suddenly, Dash walked out from behind a corner. Recognizing the backpack, he laughed at Danny and put a babyish yet taunting tone to his voice "Look's wike wittle Fwuffy Fenton needs hewp getting to his cwass." Smiling evilly, he reached down to pick the startled teen up by the scruff of his neck, but was interrupted by a bright blue flash enveloping his body. He gave a yelp of surprise as his body in the light began to shrink, growing squatter and smaller, before finally dying out to reveal a round, spiked, purple figure, passed out on the ground.

At seeing this, he thought of leaving Dash to wake up on his own, but soon decided against it. As soon as he was about to prod the sleeping bully, he heard a voice behind him.

"DANNY!" Sam's distressed voice called as the warning bell rang.

"Sam? What is it- WHAT THE HECK!?" Danny had turned, only to discover Sam running towards his, only she did not look the same as always.

She had completed the change too, along with Tucker who was with her. Sam had become a golden furred fox with six tails and chocolate brown eyes. Tucker had become blue with bright yellow stripes.

"What happened to you guys?"

Sam rolled her eyes at the question, giving a 'What do you think' look. "What happened to him? Who is it?" She asked, looking at the sleeping figure of Dash.

"Dash." Danny bluntly responded. He sighed "We need to get to class, come on."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The changes continued over the course of the week. Almost everyone had completed the transformation. But, nonetheless, they carried on with their lives as much as possible. Some couldn't use their hands, others didn't even _have _hands at all.

All of Danny's family had changed too. Maddie had become a slim, white and purple, otter-like creature, with ribbon like hands. Jack had become a huge caped panda with black eyes. Finally, Jazz had become a white, rabbit like, creature, with a collar of blue fur.

The same family could be found in their kitchen that morning, attempting, to eat breakfast. The youngest of the family, Danny, was having trouble doing this simple task. The only way to eat, for him, was to basically eat like a dog would, which was sticking his entire face in the bowl.** (A/N: Danny: WHY!? Me: Because I'm a comedian. I'll be here all week ppl!)** After drying his milk-drenched face, he, and his older sister grabbed their things next to the door, and headed out to school.

The sky was filled with dark gray clouds, only having specks of blue in between them. As the Fenton siblings walked on, little droplets of rain began to drizzle down. Smiling that she had planned for this, Jazz took a purple umbrella out of her backpack and spread it out over herself and her little brother. They walked, silent, until they arrived at Casper High. Different creatures like them walked on the grounds of the school, carrying the same mood as the sky above them.

Danny left his sisters side and began making his way to his locker, sighing at the height as he arrived at his destination. Luckily, he had built a small lever system to open the locker. Taking his books out, he heard the warning bell ring, so he rushed off towards his class, only to run into the larger purple figure of Dash and knock him over. The halfa ran off to class before the bully could lash out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"FENTOOOOOOOON!"

"Oh crap, Oh crap!" Danny muttered under his breath as he ran through the halls with Dash not far behind. Skidding to a stop in front of his friends and approaching them, he began "Guys, you have to hide me!"

Sam rolled her eyes "What happened this time?"

"He was late to class and got a bad test grade, blames it on me." Danny panted out, still having not gotten very used to running on all fours.

Tucker butted in "Why don't you just go invisible?"

If Danny could use his paws, he would have facepawed. "Why didn't I think about tha- GAAAH!" He was forcefully interrupted by Dash's purple hand picking him up by the scruff of his neck.

As the halfa struggled in the bully's grip, Dash smiled evilly "What's wrong, _fluffball?_" He began with a malicious grin and a mocking tone. "Can't fight back? Or are you too scared?" hate was dripping from his words like poison.

Danny's gray eyes narrowed, he knew he shouldn't egg on the fight, but his anger _did _tend to get the best of him. "Dash, you know that I can fight you any place, any time!" He heard a gasp from the now forming crowd of creature-turned teens but didn't care.

"Fine, In the football field, eight 'o'clock. Tonight. Don't be late." Turning away, the teens cleared a path for the jock to let him through as the crowd dissipated and went off to whatever they were doing as if the conversation had never even happened.

**~~~~~~~~Okay, I know that it sounds cliché, but something cool/important will happen.~~~~~~~~**

"What-"

"Were-"

"You-

"THINKING!?" Sam and Tucker yelled simultaneously to their friend. After school the trio had gone up to Danny's house and into his room.

Sam continued "Danny, Dash is about four times your size right now. He's probably going to win."

She was about to say more when Tucker began speaking "Do you think you should use your powers?"

The silver fluffball that was Danny shook his head "I know that they still work, but it would be too much of a risk if I use them against Dash. Besides, my ghost form hasn't changed all the way, but it will if I change into i-"

His goth friend interrupted him "You might as well get it over with, most likely you'll still be able to use your powers even if your ghost form changes."

The halfa rolled his eyes and closed them, concentrating on his the cold feeling in his core. A white ring formed around his torso and split, one going up and the other going down. They cleared away to reveal a human teenager in a black HAZMAT suit with snow white hair. Smiling, he kneeled down so he could talk to his two friends easier. Before he could speak, a bright blue light encased his body. It shrunk and changed with him before finally dying out to reveal a pure white dog-like animal that looked almost identical to Danny. "Told you guys this would happen." He said with a smirk.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At seven-fifty the trio of friends approached the football field. A few groups of the other students had gathered around to watch the fight. In the middle of the field was Dash and his jock friend, Kwan, who had turned into a brown creature with no mouth or nose and rope-like limbs. Dash grinned when he saw the three approaching "Looks like you three _did_ show up. Let's get started then."

Kwan, Sam and Tucker backed away from their separate friends, each going to the sidelines to cheer them on.

A silence washed over the entire field as the two rivals faced each other, each preparing for a fight.

Dash broke that silence when he ran forward and tried to punch Danny, but the attack was quickly evaded. The halfa quickly maneuvered behind the jock and tackled him in his short, stubby legs, making him lurch forward. A bell rang eight times in the distance signaling the hour. The purple bully turned and kicked the silver furred halfa away knocking the breath out of him.

Danny landed on his side on the hard dirt. He shook himself and ran forward to attack again, only to be deflected by a punch and thrown back. He got up again only for his face to be met with Dash's foot. Danny was thrown back yet again and landed on his stomach. Half-struggling, he got back up, sloppily ran towards Dash and head-butted him. The jock grunted as it hit and retaliated with an uppercut, sending Danny upwards and back to the grassy football field below.

Taking the opportunity, Dash gave the halfa a powerful kick and sent him flying into a white field goal post, and slumping onto the ground. Thinking that the fight was over, the school bully dusted himself off and began walking towards the other students.

**X.X.X.X. DANNY'S POV.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Blood roared in Danny's ears _'Why on earth did I do this to myself, I shouldn't have challenged him…' _His vision began to fade as if he were about to faint, but quickly stopped when a bright blue light covered that darkness. He heard gasps from the watching students but paid no mind to them. He felt like his whole body was stretching, it was a warm feeling, but still very uncomfortable. He struggled to get up as the light died out, leaving him winded, but feeling powerful. He opened his eyes to see the gloating purple figure of Dash staring blankly at him. Feeling like he could take him down he narrowed his eyes, and began to stalk forward.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sam looked towards the fallen figure of her friend in shock, he tried to get up off of the ground, but failed, falling back limply. He looked like he was about to faint. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a bright blue light encased her friend and made every student gasp. His figure in the light struggled to get up as it stretched and morphed into a new form. As it died out a jet black creature with bright blue rings was revealed. It's orange eyes opened and narrowed at the jock as it began stalking forward towards him.

Dash backed away slightly at seeing the look in Danny's new eyes. He did gain his composure back though and went forward to continue the battle. The bully took a poor defensive stance before he rushed forward to attack, but missed. Danny had leaped up into the air to dodge the attack before turning and head butting Dash in the back. The jock just shrugged it off and began to rapidly try and punch the halfa multiple times with him dodging each attack. After the onslaught of punches ended, the jet black creature's eyes began to glow a bright blue, surprising all of the watching students. Dash himself became encased in a blue haze as he began to float in the air unable to move. After dropping him, Danny became surrounded with glowing yellow stars as the shot out at Dash and knocked him to the ground. The Jock's eyes became more like swirls to signal that he was unable to battle.

"Danny!"

The newly changed halfa looked over to see his two friends running towards him, though the looked smaller for some reason.

"Dude! How'd you do that!?" His blue and yellow furred friend asked.

Confusion crossed Danny's mind as he said this "Do what?"

An uneasy look crossed between Sam and Tuckers face before Sam stepped forward to reply.

"Man, you really _are_ clueless."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**OH MY GOD I AM FINALLY FINISHED! IT HAS PROBABLY BEEN OVER A MONTH! **

**Also, I've started to write a Nightmare Before Christmas and Danny Phantom crossover so be prepared for that to come out!**

**Goodnight People! **


	5. Chapter 5: IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

**EVERYONE! GO CHECK OUT ME AND BLOODBLOSSOM88'S STORIES ON TEAM PHANTOMBLOSSOM! READ AND REVIEW!**

**Okay, Onto the chapter!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Danny, let me get this straight. You have no clue what happened? How you're like this?" Sam questioned, her brown eyes blinking in worry.

"Not… a single… clue…" A Still dazed halfa panted through his open maw. After having defeated Dash with his new form, he barely had enough energy left in him to stand with his friends in the field.

Tucker shifted in place next to Sam on the grass. He looked up into the orange and pink streaked sky about them "It's getting late," he softly announced, "we should probably start heading home."

"That's probably the best idea right now. We should go into the Zone tomorrow and see if we can find anything out about this." Danny, who was slowly gaining back energy, agreed as he sat up.

Each of the three began to slowly make their way towards the street, Sam and Tucker supporting Danny's body.

Time stopped.

Not a single sound pierced the air, no movement was found. Not even the whisper of the wind was heard.

A blue clock pointer appeared behind the Phantom Trio. It rotated once, creating a blue portal, then, with a flash, a huge dinosaur shaped creature with teal spikes covering it emerged from the doorway, a hourglass shaped staff in its mouth along with three necklaces and other objects. It created a dusty cloud that hung in the air as it slowly walked towards the trio. It stopped only a foot away from the teens and placed each of the three necklaces onto them. Suddenly, all three of them moved and continued their walk out of the football field.

Danny suddenly lifted his head, still facing away from the silent beast behind him. His ears twitched, "Guys?" He asked "Do you hear that?"

Sam lifted her head "No, I... I can't hear anything"

The creature behind them smirked under his steel covered head, "Now you didn't forget about me, did you Daniel?" it teased.

At hearing the huge animals voice, Danny, Sam and Tucker whipped around to face it, a look of surprise on each of their faces.

"C-Clockwork!?"

A small smile formed under the creatures steel head gear "Hello again, Daniel." he greeted

Danny sat down to face Clockwork, his friends joining him in the action.

Bright orange eyes blinked in question, "Clockwork, I'm guessing whatever happened to us got to you guys too."

"That is correct." The master of time began, "I'm afraid that I am not able to reverse the effects of Rage's curse, but I may be able to explain what has been happening to you all." Clockwork lowered himself to the ground to place the objects in his mouth down on the field. One was a red device with many different colored buttons on it. Some of the other objects included a red stone which looked like it contained a piece of fire, and three mysterious orbs with strands of different colors in each of them. The master of time stood back up to his full height and began to explain, "Rage used to be a normal Pokémon in his world. He was killed for food about one year ago, give or take a few days. He spent all this time in the ghost realm, plotting his revenge, he doesn't know that he isn't in his own world now." Clockwork paused for a moment, gaining his thoughts, "This is why he changed all of you, the whole world is like this... Even our own realm."

Sam narrowed her golden eyes, "So does this explain what just happened to Danny?"

Clockwork shook his head, "Not exactly, you see with almost all types of Pokémon, they could evolve by experience, stones, other Pokémon, or items. Danny evolved because he was in a dire situation."

Each of the Phantom Trio nodded.

"Anyways." Clockwork continued, "I am not able to see all of the events of the future as I have been able to before. The past is the only thing I can see far enough into. The only thing I do know, though, is that you will need these..." Clockwork trailed off, looking towards the mysterious stones. 'They will help in your fight with Rage in the near future."

Tucker sat down, "Those rocks will help us? How?"

The master of time smiled, "You'll see. Sam, Tucker, come forward."

Both Sam and Tucker walked forward.

"Sam," Clockwork began, "You are a species known as a Vulpix, a fire and psychic type. And Tucker, you are an Electrike, an electric type. The only way that you'll be able to beat Rage. Is with these." The time ghost nodded towards the stones at his feet, nudging them towards the trio.

"And those are?" Danny wondered aloud.

Clockwork smiled, "These, are a Fire Stone and Mega Evolution stones. And yes, Daniel, all of this may be confusing, but it may make sense soon." he finished, cutting off Danny's next sentence.

Sam sat down alongside her friends, "How are these rocks supposed to help us?"

Clockwork kept his smirk, "Come here and you'll see, touch the fire stone with your paw."

Sam, skeptical at first, stepped up to touch the mysterious stone. She had felt drawn to it as soon as she had seen it, but she didn't know why. Her body felt warmer as she got near it. Her golden paw slowly lifted, and pressed down onto the fire stone.

It dissolved in a flash of light, white particles and all swirling around the Vulpix. Her form began to glow a bright blue, like fire, and grow. Her six tails split as she grew, adding an additional three, thick tails to her. She grew slightly over the height of Danny before the light died out, revealing a large gray fox creature with nine blue tipped tails. All in all, she looked like one of the most elegant creatures in the world.

_'Wow...' _Danny thought before shaking the thought off. Now was not the time to be distracted.

Sam's eyes shot open as she looked herself over.

**XXXXXXXXXXTIMESKIPXBECAUSEXIXDON'TXKNOWXWHATXTOXSAYXNEXTXXXXXXXXXXX**

Danny had ran home about two minutes after Clockwork left, carrying the stone that Clockwork had called: Umbreonite. Sam had gotten a Ninetailsinite, and Tucker had been evolved into a black and yellow furred creature called a Manectric, being given a Manectite.

The final object to be given was a black device called the PokeDex. Clockwork had demonstrated it's function by scanning Danny himself, coming out with a description of his new form.

_"Umbreon" _ it had declared before giving some descriptions of such creature, such as having poisonous sweat to gaining a mysterious power in the moonlight. The first of which slightly creeping each of them out.

Danny padded up the steps to his house, leapt up towards the handle, and opened the door to Fenton Works. It was almost nine when he had gotten home, so he knew that he wouldn't get into much trouble. His parents would probably not recognize him so _that_ would take awhile to explain.

"Mom? Dad? Jazz?" He called from the open door.

"In here Danny!" His sister called from the living room.

Danny nodded, though no one could see him, and slowly padded towards the room. He paused at the entrance, thinking, before stalking into the room, earning a surprised look from Jazz. She jumped off the couch and stood in a battle position, the same type of position that the members of Team Phantom had taught to her. "Who are you?" She asked sternly, studying the Umbreon in front of her.

Danny rolled his eyes, "Jazz how can you _not _recognize your own brother?" he asked in a joking tone.

"What."

The halfa smiled, "H-hey Jazz. Ya, it's me." he greeted, walking towards his sister, who had softened from her stance.

"Anyways," Danny began, changing the subject "Where's Mom and Dad?"

Jazz turned towards the Lab entrance, "The Lab, as usual. They're trying to find out what happened to us."

"Should I go tell them what happened to me?"

Jazz narrowed her eyes "Not until after you tell_ me _what happened."

Danny nodded and sat down.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Danny had finished telling the story by nine-thirty. Jazz had, of course, been aggravated when she learned about the fight, but soon got over it. Danny had demonstrated what the PokeDex could do by scanning his sister, they had found that she had become something called a Meowstick.

Together, they walked towards their parents laboratory and stepped in to feel a wave of heat, the sound of burning metal along with it. Jazz walked down the steps to talk with her parents. They both wore welding masks. Jack's being on top of his head with him holding some notes along with a piece of fudge, a bamboo leaf in the corner of his mouth. Maddie held a blowtorch with both of her ribbon like hands, her welding mask shaped to fit her muzzle. Jazz coughed to get her parents attention, this proved to work, for they turned and stood to their full height.

Danny walked in behind her, earning a raise of the brow from their parents.

"Jazz, sweetie, who is this?" Maddie asked, listing her mask.

Danny smiled, lowering his head a bit "Heh, H-hi Mom... Dad..." he nervously greeted, earning a startled glance from the eldest Fentons.

"Danny!?" They both asked, shocked.

Jack stepped forward, "What happened?" He asked.

"Uhhhhh, eh-heh." Danny began, "I _maaaaaaaaaay _or may not have gotten into a fight... I which I may or may not have gotten my butt handed to me. In which I turned into this and may or may not have handed Dash's purple butt right back to him."

Maddie placed a ribbon to her forehead, "Danny, I'm glad that you were able to fend for yourself, but why did you fight one of your classmates?"

"He was going to pummel me anyways, I had to do _something _to stand up against him."

"Fine." His mother responded, "It's getting late" she said, looking at the clock, "You two should get to bed, me and your father will work on our project for a bit longer."

"Okay mom!" The Fenton siblings replied in synch, going back up the metal stairs.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sam yawned as she walked towards her door, she pressed her nose against the doorbell and sat down, listening to the expensive sounding bell chime through the halls. She heard soft footsteps from the other side and prepared to explain her change in appearance to her family.

The door opened to show a green-haired woman in a beautiful white dress, a red spike sticking out from her chest. Beside her appeared a similar figure, only with a spiked head and no dress.

"Oh, hello. To whom are we speaking to?" The white gowned woman asked.

The Ninetales smiled "Hey Mom." She awkwardly greeted.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tucker shook off his sleepiness before walking into his home, his parents sitting at the table. His dad, having being turned into a huge yellow gorilla looking creature with electrical chords for a tail, turned towards his son with a shocked look in his eyes.

"Who are you and why are you in our house!?" He asked.

Tucker stepped forward, "Dad. It's me, Tucker." he replied, earning an even more startled look from his family. His mother, who had become a flaming horse with a horn, stood tall next to her husband, giving the same surprise look.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the dark forest of Amity's park, not a sound was heard except for the whisper of the wind, and the chirping of the bugs. Suddenly, a flash of light flared in the middle of a circle of trees. It circled around many times before returning to the center of the clearing, flashing once more. It grounded itself, expanding to create a large circular portal, red beams with strange symbols circling it. It flashed one final time before five figures stepped from it. All but two of them having the shape of a cat or dog. The bright light cleared, and the five figures stepped from the portal, looking around.

"Finally." The first figure began, "We've arrived..." He sat down on his yellow paws, his two companions sitting next to him to rest.

The purple one panted, "Least we made it to the correct place this time..."

"I know, right?" The white one mused, "I am _not _going back to that cloud city in space, that fairy sergeant guy will probably give me nightmares for weeks!"

"Let's just rest for tonight guys" The yellow figure continued, "We have to find them by tomorrow. That Dialga needed us to find them..."

The other two figures nodded, closed their eyes, and slowly drifted into sleep.

The final two figures were still awake, trying to make sense of where they were. The black haired one had his partner on his shoulder, both of them tired and confused.

"Where are we?" he asked his partner.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**WHOEVER GUESSES WHO AND/OR WHAT THE FIVE FIGURES ARE GET COOKIES!**

**OH MY GOSH GUYS I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T POSTED IN AWHILE! I'VE BEEN SUPER BUSY!**

**Danny: Where have you been!?**

**Me: I've been working on Pulling The Strings...**

**Danny: Oh right, anyways, what are you gonna do next?**

**Me: Ask me where I've been again and you're gonna get your ass handed to ya by Dash again, you know Gengar has a Mega Evolution...**

**Danny: Oh you wouldn't do that! I'm your favorite TV character!****Me: Oh really? Try me. Let's see how much blood I can get into this without making the rating M.**

**Danny: Nevermind! Forget I asked! Just answer the reviews, even if you didn't do it last chapter...**

**Me: Fine.**

**Chapter Three reviews:**

**BloodBlossom88: XD yes, Ghost types are weak to Dark type, I'd remember this when I test ya on Friday! And yes, he did have a fluffy puffy tail, but not anymore... DON'T GO CRAZY ON ME! NOT AGAIN!**

**Girlfish: Thanks so much! I have a list on who is what below.**

**Funnybombninja: Would you say it's the top percentage of Magikarp? ;D**

**Paramillo: Well, you found out today...**

**Guest: Does anyone read titles anymore?**

**Matt: That was my original thought, but a Vulpix fit her personality more.**

**BelieveInYourDreams4Life: Yes. It's fine, learning a new language can be a bit hard. Heck, I can barely retain any Latin.**

**Azorawing: Yup, Shiny Eevee (It's on the title ppl!)**

**Team PhantomBlossom: Hmmm, I wonder who this could be?...**

**a ghost named yukimenoko: Cool! Umbreon's my fav!**

**FallenLeaf12: Thank you for reviewing! Sorry it took so long!**

**Mowrotom314: Well, I spent a month of my young life trying to beat her...**

**Chapter Four reviews:**

**BloodBlossom88: Thanks! XD Yup! You're still as crazy as always!**

**PLEASEKILLTHISACCOUNT: NOOOOOOOOOOO! I DON'T WANNA KILL THIS ACCOUNT! You're welcome!**

**GirlFish: Well, _Now_ she's a Ninetales, but close enough. Good guesses though!**

**BelieveInYourDreams4Life: Thanks!**

**Kimori: Wow! You're good! You got em all correct! Except for the numerous guesses for Dash, but hey! You were the closest!**

**Awesomeness: Thanks!**

**LunaClefairy: Yup! Fear the wrath of Magikarp...**

**TheEnglishNerd: Hmmm, probably no Guys In White... They'll be too busy trying to figure everything out! :3**

**Guest: 'TWAS ALL AN ILLUSION!**

**ultima-owner: YEAH!**

**Expergiscimini: I put it down there.**

**Paramillo: Thanks! It actually wasn't that much of a pain at all!**

**Lucky-the-cat: XD**

**Alexa: Thanks! Well, I can't email you because FF doesn't allow us to give out emails.**

**Finally, a few of you have been wondering who is what, well, here is ze list:**

**Danny: Shiny Umbreon**

**Sam: Shiny Ninetales**

**Tucker: Shiny Manectric**

**Jazz: Mewostik**

**Jack: Pangoro**

**Maddie: Mienshao **

**Mrs. Manson: Gardevoir**

**Mr. Manson: Gallade**

**Mrs. Foley: Rapidash**

**Mr. Foley: Electivire**

**Dash: Gengar**

**Kwan: Hitmonlee**

**Paulina: Milotic**

**Star: Servine**

**Valarie: Emolga**

**Lancer: Noctowl**

**Clockwork: Dialga**

**Anyone I'm forgetting? Eh, I've spent all day on this, I ain't goin back!**

**See you in the next chapter! There will be much more Pokémon-Turned people/ghosts so be ready!**


	6. Chapter 6 (Kind of)

**Hi guys! I only have ONE more day of school. This was all I could put together for now. I promise to give you something good later. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Two orange eyes opened. Danny got up from his bed and stretched his back out. He padded into the tile bathroom and leapt onto the counter. He had studied that "Pokédex" thing Clockwork had given him the night before, learning the controls of the device. In the hour that he spent studying the black device, he had learned that his pervious form was something called an Eevee, and a rare type of Eevee at that. Shiny is what the device had registered it as. It contained information about every type of Pokémon there was. It even told the halfa about moves, powers that each Pokémon possessed. He scanned himself and, after giving a description of an Umbreon, listed his level as thirty and said that he had the moves Phychic, which could lift any object into the air, Moonlight, which gave him a bit of healing, Dark Pulse, a move that released a wave of dark energy, and Iron Tail, which hit the opponent with a steel-coated tail.

He decided to try out some of these moves by himself. He let his mind be clear, and slowly opened his now glowing blue eyes. He concentrated on his toothbrush and let his focus go to it. It soon began to glow a bright blue. The umbreon was sweating by now. The toothbrush hopped up only about five inches before plopping back down with a click.

"Ugh," Danny sighed. He decided to test out his new abilities later. What he did want to do, though, was change into his ghost form to see if it would be in the same state as his human form. He let the familiar white rings wash over him, changing him into his Phantom Form. He stared at himself in the mirror, noticing a dramatic change from his other form. His black fur had become a snow white, and his eyes and rings became an electric green. He scanned himself over with the Pokédex once more, learning that he had the same level, but a different set of moves. He now had the moves Ice Beam, Hyper Voice, Thunder Fang and Payback.

He changed back, grabbed his things, and left his house to get to Casper High.

Danny arrived to see Sam and Tucker waiting for him near the front steps. They greeted him and padded inside along with the halfa.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Two light blue eyes blinked open. The white and pink creature yawned and looked around at her two friends. She rolled her eyes and padded up to them.

The first, a yellow dog with spiky fur, had his rear in the air and was snoring loudly.

The creature sat down next to him and leaned down, "Hey, Rai, wake up..." she whispered.

All the yellow dog did was grunt, and continue in his sleep.

She muttered something about a 'Lazy butt...' and walked over to her purple friend, "Espy, wake it up!" She hissed in her large ear.

"Gah!" The purple cat shouted upon waking up. She shook her head and glared at the dog in front of her, "Thanks for the awakening, Faith..." she murmered, licking her paws, "What was that for?"

"We need to wake up Rai..."

The purple cat rolled her eyes. She let them turn a bright blue, and a nearby stick was illuminated in a blue glow. It drifted into the air, and then whacked the yellow dog on the top of his head.

"Ow!" Rai yelled, standing with a shock. Yellow sparks fizzled off of him before his fur laid flat. He sat down with a ticked off expression, "What was that for!?"

Faith rolled her eyes, "We need to go find them and- wait. What's that?" Her eyes were focused on two figures sprawled out in the distance. She pushed her two friends out of the way and ran to the figures.

Espy followed, along with Rai, soon after. They sat around the head of one of the figures.

Rai prodded it with a paw, "It looks like a human... And there's a Pikachu next to it."

Faith flicked him with a ribbon, "Will you stop it?!" She hissed, "He's probably tired enough without you poking him in the face!"

Rai rolled his eyes and sat back.

Espy padded forward, "Should we wake them up?"

"Probably. Rai, can you go wake the Pikachu up? Me and Espy'll try to wake the human up."

Rai nodded and sat down next to the electric rodent. He let a small shock pass between him and the mouse.

It opened its black eyes instantly, sitting up in confusion.

Rai simply nodded towards the human, and the Pikachu leaped on top of his chest. It slapped its trainer across the cheek, but the slumbering human stayed in his deep sleep. "Sorry I have to do this to ya, Ash." He stated. Suddenly, both him and the human were encased in sparks of lightning.

The human shot up with a start. He jumped up, sending Pikachu flying a few feet away.

The electric-type shook it off and ran up to his trainer, leaping on his shoulder.

"Hey, Pikachu..." The boy rasped.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hi. I can't answer reviews tonight. Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7: Possibly getting deleted

**Okay everyone, listen.**

**This story will be deleted.**

**DO NOT WORRY THOUGH! I am just taking it down and reuploading it. I just want to rewrite this at some other time and make it not as.. oh whats the word... cheesy.**

**Don't get me wrong, I like this story. I just want to make it better, introduce more plotlines, fix the writing.**

**I ****_know _****you guys have been waiting for me to update some of my stories, but I just don't have much time during the year. Hopefully over thanksgiving break and winter break I can get some work done. Heck I've almost finished chapter 2 of Phantom: The Return, but I need to continue the story before I post any more.**

**So Now, this is what my stories currently are**

**Phantom: The Arrival (COMPLETE. To be rewritten)**

**Phantom: The Return (ON HIATUS)**

**Pulling The Strings (On Hiatus but I am working on it)**

**Phantom Eevee (This sory will be rewritten!)**

**Phantom Videos (I should probably continue that...)**


End file.
